The use of an electronic device for turn-by-turn navigation route directions has increased significantly in recent years. The electronic device provides the user with turn-by-turn instructions as the user proceeds along the route. For example, the electronic device may indicate an instruction for the user to make a turn on the display. Alternatively, the electronic device may indicate an instruction for the user to make a turn using audio.